


Never Better

by FrostyLee



Series: Tristhad Holidays 2016 [28]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Tristan teaches Galahad something new.





	Never Better

“There isn’t much to it.” They made their way on the ice after Galahad was brave enough to take those steps. Tristan held Galahad’s hands to guide him with his own movement. “Find your balance, like when you learned to ride a bike.”

Galahad whined deep in his chest. He wasn’t afraid per se, it was more of just falling and people laughing at him. Ice skating was never a thing for him when he was younger because his family hadn’t ever taught him or cared to. That wasn’t in a mean way, he just didn’t mind not learning if no one would teach him.

A smile appeared on Tristan’s face at the noise. His hands tightened in Galahad’s own, some reassurance he knew the other needed.

“I wouldn’t let you fall.”

Galahad moved with Tristan when the man moved behind him and held his hips. They started slow so the younger man could get used to the flow of his own body and just feel.

“Close your eyes.”

Teal eyes disappeared behind the eyelids. Their owner breathed deeply, felt his chest expand to take the breath in. Seconds passed as he breathed out gently. He started humming lightly to himself. Galahad turned to go back the way he came with his eyes still closed.

The younger man grinned and opened his eyes to meet Tristan’s when he realized the other was no longer holding him and watching with pride from the sideline. He had been moving by himself unknowingly,. Now that he realized that, he became proud of himself for being able to do it by himself.

“I knew you could do it.” Tristan met him on the ice with a kiss. They both counted that day as a win.


End file.
